New Neighbor
by ximaslave4youx
Summary: Kate is Drake and Josh's new neighbor. When Kate has to go through the dramas of divorce and life, she only has one person to turn to. R&R please! I do not own Drake and Josh. DrakexOC
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter One:

**Chapter One:**

"So, Kate, here's the new house!" my mom declared, throwing up her arms and smiling like she had just won the lottery.

"It's uh, great," I murmured. Too upset to speak.

"You don't like it…" she said, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I do, I just—It's beautiful," I said, faking a smile. Luckily, my mom bought it.

"Oh! Good! I'm so glad you love it! And the best part is: dad got the whole place ready for us, so we don't have to move furniture and all that!" I swear, she sounded like a 6 year old.

"Yay," I muttered, unenthusiastically. I squeezed the black leash that was connected to my Flat-Coated Retriever, Louie's, collar. He stood, as bored as me, panting.

"Let's go check out the inside!" my mom said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me into the house.

The inside of the house was… beautiful. Hard wood covered living room floors and tile covered the kitchen. There was a door that leads to a bathroom, and a staircase that lead to my room, and my step-dad and mom's room.

"Isn't it just amazing!?" my mom exclaimed, slapping her hands together and smiling hugely.

"It's pretty awesome," I agreed.

"Why don't you take Lou out for a walk around the neighborhood, see if you can see any gals your age."

"It's Lou_ie_," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nevermind." I patted my black dog's head and strode out the door. I felt a nice breeze flow through my straight black hair and the hot sun beat down on my tan skin.

Louie playfully tugged on his leash and I walked with him to the end of the driveway. My short, ripped, light blue jean shorts and black tank top were loosely clinging to my skin. I smiled. California weather was awesome.

I started to walk on the sidewalk, allowing Louie to sniff flowers or mail boxes when they came by, but I felt Louie pull even harder on his leash. I looked up to see a girl with two guys; they were standing outside, by a car. I guessed that the girl was the guy's sister because she was a lot younger than them.

Before I could get a better grip on Louie's leash, the cloth slipped right through my fingers and he was off. He ran all the way to the girl and rolled over so that she could rub his belly.

"Ugh," I groaned, running as fast as I could over to them. The girl was bent over, petting Louie's black fur.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" I huffed, once I picked up his leash and quickly scolded him.

"That's okay! He's so cute! What's his name?" she asked, patting Louie's head, since he was standing again.

"Louie," I replied, smiling. She really liked him. "Do you have a dog?"

"Nah," she answered.

"That's an awesome dog!" I looked over to see two teenaged boys; one had black hair and the other had brown. The black haired one was the one who called Louie awesome

"Ha thanks," I said, amused that they all liked Louie.

"No problem. You live around here?" the same guy asked again. I could feel the other guy eyes burning into me.

"Um, yeah, I just moved in," I turned around and pointed to the only house that had moving trucks in the driveway.

"What's your name?" the brunette asked me. This was finally the time where I got to look at him. And I was glad I did. He was extremely cute. I smiled shyly at him.

"Kate, you?"

"I'm Drake, this is my step-brother Josh and that's my sister Meghan," he answered, returning the smile.

_Wow, he's got a great smile_ I thought. I jumped when I heard my cell phone ring. It was a section of the song, 'Sweet Child of Mine' by _Guns 'N' Roses._

"Oh, hold on," I murmured, taking the phone out of my pocket and checking the caller ID. It was my mom.

"Hi mom," I greeted.

"Where are you?" her voice was cold.

"Um, in the neighborhood."

"Come home, now."

"Whatever." I growled before I hung up. She had so many damn mood swings. She was freakin bi-polar!

"Sorry. I have to go, my mom…" I trailed off and rolled my eyes. "Do you go to Belleview High?"

"Yup," Drake and Josh answered in unison.

"Cool, so do I. I'll see you tomorrow then," I said, before jogging back to my house with Louie at my side.

"Bye!" I heard Drake, Meghan, and Josh call.

I jogged all the way home. I knew this was going to be a great year.

**Okay so this chapter was extremely suckish, but I promise it will get better! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two:**

"4, 40, 0…" I murmured, undoing my school locker. I pressed up on the latch, but it didn't open. "Ugh!" I growled, and hit my locker out of anger. I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and tried again.

"40—

"Hey Kate!" my hand slipped and went on the number 9. Aggravated I looked up to see who the culprit was, and my anger quickly faded.

"Hey. It's Drake right?" I asked, looking into his deep, brown, eyes.

"Yeah. You need help?" he asked, nodding towards the locker.

"Nah, I think I got it," I said, and this time put the combo in, and it opened. "Tada!" I exclaimed, grabbing the light brown messenger bag out of my locker and shoving books inside it.

"Wow, I must be magical," he replied, smiling.

"You? But _I_ opened it! You just stood there," I accused lightheartedly.

"Yeah, but you were having trouble, _until_, I came."

"Oh, you're absolutely right. You _must _be my lucky charm," I joked, closing the locker and started to walk.

"Wait, what's your first class," he asked, catching up to me and grabbing the yellow schedule out of my hands. "Ew. Math," he muttered, scanning the list of classes.

"I _like_ math thank you very much!" I said, snatching the schedule back.

"How do you like math?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just weird," I kidded, seeing which room I was in.

"Yeah well, if you like algebra, you are definitely weird," he conformed, taking the schedule back and looking it over again.

"Thanks, and give me my schedule back!" I growled, trying to grab it out of his hands, but he held it even higher and refused to give it to me, ignoring my pleads.

"Math, English…" he paused and stopped in his tracks. "No way! We have lunch, chemistry, _and _social studies together!"

"No way!" I said, in obvious fake enthusiasm. "Give. Me. The. Schedule. Now," lowering my voice and grasping the schedule from his hands.

"Okay so since we both have social studies before lunch, we can walk to lunch together, unless you have to go to your locker first, and then walk to lunch. Since we have all our after noon classes together, we can walk to those, well, actually, except Spanish, but my last class is near there…" he ordered, obviously thinking hard about our plans.

"Whoa, slow down, you might hurt yourself," I giggled.

"It's funny," he said, staring down at me while we walked.

"What?"

"Yesterday you seemed so shy."

"The whole move, it was hard. I guess I just needed to warm up to the whole 'moving' thing and meeting new people."

"So, you warmed up to me during the night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Now I have to go to _math_," I fake-shuddered.

"Good luck," he laughed, turning in the opposite direction. Now it was just me, and a bunch of other kids' I didn't know.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Class, this is Katelyn Johnson," the Mr. Brown introduced.

"It's Kate," I murmured. I hated standing up in front of the class.

"Well Kate, why don't you go take a seat next to Sam," he said, pointing towards a girl with long straight brown hair. Drake was sitting in the seat next to mine, but at a different table.

"Okay," I said, sitting down and setting my bag on the floor. Sam was chewing her gum loudly, scanned my outfit and stopped when she reached my face. She scrunched up her nose like she had just smelled something terrible, and turned back to the teacher.

I caught Drake's eye and I smiled at him, he waved, but was careful not to let Mr. Brown see him. I turned my attention back to the teacher, but I noticed the girl sitting next to me, staring at me and Drake. I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to focus on social studies, but I felt her eyes burning into me the whole period.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What do they have for lunch here?" I asked, stepping into the cafeteria with Drake.

"Lots of stuff. Rubbery pizza, stale cookies, sour milk, you name it!" he laughed.

"Ew! Really?"

"No, not everything is that bad."

"Good. Do they have a salad bar?"

"I think so, why?" he asked, sitting down at a table.

"I don't eat meat," I replied, sitting down next to him.

"So you're a vegetarian?" he asked, raising his eyebrow again. God he looked so cute when he did that!

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Animal rights."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We locked eyes for a moment, but I blinked and looked away shyly.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Josh coming over to the table with a girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair and was really pretty.

"Hi," Drake and I said at the same time.

"Kate, this is Mindy, my girlfriend, Mindy, this is Kate, my neighbor," Josh introduced. I shook Mindy's hand politely.

"Josh told me a little bit about you. How has your move been?" Mindy asked.

"Um…" I thought about telling them about how much I hated my mom and my step-dad, but thought better of it. "It's going good," I replied, faking a smile.

"That's good," Mindy said, obviously buying the lie.

"Hey Kate!" I turned around and recognized one of the kids in my class named Cathy. She seemed weird. I frowned and turned back, trying to pretend I didn't hear her, but she came over anyway.

"Kate! I found you! I've been looking everywhere!" she said.

"Here I am," I muttered, sharing a glance with Drake. He rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Did you get the math worksheet? I didn't. It really sucks because usually get it right away, and now, my mind is like blank. Like not literally, of course, but it feels like that. Did you go up to eat yet? The pizza is really good. Oh and have you had social studies yet?" she paused to take a deep breath, and was about to continue, but I cut her off.

"Can you go get me a fork?" I asked, seeing a table where a bunch of utensils were at.

"A what?"

"Fork, like one of those things that you eat with, with the sharp edges so you can stab your food…"

"Oh, okay!" she said, before she skipped off to get me the fork I didn't need.

"Why do you need a fork?" Josh asked.

"I don't."

"So you sent her to get you a fork that you didn't need?" he asked again.

"Exactly. I needed a chance to breath. She's been suffocating me all day!"

"I'm impressed," Drake said, smiling. "That girl has issues…"

"I know, she's in two of my classes," I replied, rolling my eyes. I frowned when I saw her heading back, with a fork.

"There weren't anymore forks, so you can have mine!" she said, handing me a fork. A _used_ fork.

"Did you use this?" I asked, observing the clearly dirty fork.

"Oh, here," she said, grabbing it out of my hand and licking it clean. And then, handed it back to me.

"Um, actually, I think I'm gonna skip lunch…" I murmured, feeling sick looking at the spit-drenched plastic fork.

"If you say so… Oh well, I have to go to my locker before next period, bye!" she said before running off to a couple of nerds.

"Ew!" Mindy and I said at the same time.

"She is not normal. Not normal at all," Josh muttered.

"I can't believe she was going to give you a used fork to eat with," Drake said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I lost my appetite just by looking at it!" I said, laughing.

And everyone else laughed with me. For a second, it made me forget about my parents, and had me thinking more about Drake, Josh, and Mindy. I forgot about my past, and remember that I had a good future here.

And I hoped it always be like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Drake's Girlfriend

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey your Kate right?" I turned to see some nerd in a sweater vest with his friend standing next to me. It seemed I met someone new at school everyday.

"Uh yeah," I answered, getting a better grip on the large English book I was carrying.

"Hi, I'm Eric, and this is Craig," he answered, holding out his hand. I nodded politely, and motioned to him that my hands were full.

"Where are you going next?" Eric asked.

"Um…" I struggled to remember what class I had next. "Social studies," I remembered because that was one of the classes I had with Drake.

"Ah, well, we've got to go to science. See ya later!" he said, walking away with Craig.

I shrugged and walked down the hallway that was filled with other kids. I was about to turn, when someone bumped into me, knocking the large book onto the floor.

"Ow!" I growled, kneeling on the ground and picking the book up. I frowned and stood up and saw Mindy and Josh by their lockers.

"Hey," I greeted, walking over to them.

"Hey Kate," Mindy replied.

"Oh, hey," Josh replied after Mindy.

"This book is _huge_!" I complained.

"Yeah, Mrs. Hayfer is sometimes annoying with the books," Mindy said.

"Does she make us carry it all year?" I asked.

"No, she lets you keep it at home for a while," Josh reassured.

"Oh thank God," I muttered. My bag was heavy enough; I didn't need to carry around this large monster everywhere.

Mindy, Josh, and I walked to our first classes together. They went in the same direction as me, but we were in different classes. I didn't know where Drake was.

"Where's Drake?" I asked.

"Probably talking to his girlfriend."

Whoa. Back up. _ Girlfriend? _Since when did Drake have a girlfriend? Something stirred inside me, that I made out to be jealousy.

I'm _not _jealous!

_Face it, you're jealous._

I'm not arguing with you.

_You as in your conscious?_

"Kate?" Mindy's voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh sorry, I think I left one of my books in my locker…" I lied quickly.

I think I'm gonna be sick…

No. I don't even like Drake more than a friend! I shouldn't be jealous!

_I thought you weren't jealous?_

Ugh shut up you stupid brain of mine!

"I have to go back to my locker," I said, quickly, walking away as fast as I could.

I walked to my locker and was about to open the door, when I saw out of Drake and his 'girlfriend' walking towards me out of the corner of my eye.

_Run away!_

No! That'll make me seem immature!

_Who cares? Would you rather have him rub his girlfriend in your face??_

Maybe…

"Hey Kate!" Drake greeted, his arms were wrapped around the girl's shoulders.

_Okay, ready, set, RUN!_

Shut up.

"Oh, hey," I tried my best to give a smile before I turned around, but immediately my mouth gapped when I saw who his arms were draped around.

"Kate, this is Sammie, my girlfriend."

_Oh no. Now I really feel sick._

"You-Your girlfriend?!" I stuttered, raising my eyebrows.

_Isn't Sammie that girl that gave you those dirty looks in social studies??_

Yes.

_This is gonna be fun._

Oh yes, this will be a blast.

**Okay, so I gave Kate a very annoying conscious! I know I argue with my conscious all the time, so why should Kate be any different?? Visit SpottedHeart2646 's profile and read EVERYTHING! Thanks!**

**--SaveOurWorld—**

"**Give peace a chance."**

**-John Lennon**


End file.
